Only Time Can Tell
by eo4life99
Summary: E/O my first and a great one in my opion not really good at summarys but here it goes Elliot and Olivia are in love but have many things and secrets between them will they be able to get passed them or will their love forever vanish. please comment.


A/N: This is my first E/O story so please review and comment hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All Svu Characters belong to dick wolf

Olivia Flipped over to turn her alarm clock off not believing how much time passed. It almost seemed as if it was only an hour ago that she was sitting on her couch curled up next to her better half, Elliot, just an hour ago. She slowly made her way out of bed going pass a chair grabbing her robe heading toward the bathroom. Half an hour later she was ready for the short walk to the station.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv, Thought you might want a ride to work." said Elliot standing outside his car in front of her building. She looked outside seeing him leaning against the car with 2 coffees.

"Be right out." She said throwing on his favorite perfume he loved her to wear and she knew it too.

5 minutes later she was down stairs taking the coffee he handed her and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." Elliot said opening the passenger door for her to get in.

"Good morning" she said when he got in the car and started for the station.

" Hey" said Olivia going to her desk plopping down in her seat.

"Do we know who left the teddy bear?" asked Munch turning from the coffee pot.

"Nope But it plays music." replied Elliot

"What has technology come to teddy bears that play music? Whatever happens to cassettes and walkmans? Munch asked.

" I'm not evening going to comment on that little statement." Replied fin earning a few snickers around the room of the bullpen.

" Well what type of music does it play." asked Olivia.

"Don't know but we can always figure it out how it works first." Said Fin plugging the white cord into the stereo. He turned on the volume on the stereo and pushed the power button on the bear's ear. Instantly Montells " This Is How We Do It " started to play.

"Brings back memories." said Fin sitting down rapping the words.

" I remember sitting in my room dancing in some loud pants." Said Olivia, as she was Snapping and getting up to drag Fin out of his seat to dance with her. They danced to the yelling "This Is How We Do It."

Elliot watched Olivia dance with Fin anger and jealousy building up inside of him. He know he shouldn't be mad or jealous but he couldn't help himself he loved this girl and it just hurt him inside to see her dancing with another man let alone Fin.

Cragen's door opened up observing two of New York's Finest Cops dancing and singing.

" What is going on out here?"

" Just lighting up the mood." Olivia replied swaying her and snapping to the music making he way toward Cragen trying to get him to dance with her.

" Get back to work but keep this song on it brings back good memories." Said Cragen walking back to his office keeping the door open slightly so that he could still hear the music playing.

Olivia made her way back to Fin who was looking for a new song. Rick James "Super Freak" came on to the loud speaker.

" Ahhh this is my jam." Olivia said dancing with Fin again.

" Okay this bear has some pretty weird music and apparently is super freaky." Stated Munch glancing over at Elliot who was looking very aggravated and agitated.

Casey walked into the Bullpen surprised by the music. She put her stuff on Olivia's desk and joining Fin and Olivia dancing. Elliot got up frustrated by what was happening and changed the song.

" Hey what's your problem you're ruining the mood men?" asked Fin instantly stopping from dancing from the two gorgeous women he had on both arms.

" Aww come on don't be a party pooper lets dance. We work our butts off and rarely get a chance to actually have fun. And ever since that last case the work load has been crazy." Olivia stated walking over to the bear to turn on a different song.

" And personally I am diffently enjoying the image I am seeing right here. Like Olivia said our workload has been crazy and we never have fun. So stop being a party pooper and get with the program." Said Munch glance at Elliot over His Glasses. And at this point Elliot was even more frustrated.

" I second that statement." Replied Fin raising his hand earning even more laughs.

Olivia changed the song to a slow song that none of the detectives knew.

" Okay this better not be none of that Miley Cyrus crap because I will rip that bear in half and burn it if it is Miley Cyrus." stated Elliot. He had three teenage girls and all they talked about was boys, which really worried him, clothes, and Miley Cyrus and you had no Idea how mush he was suffering. He loved his girls but you can only take so much. Ever Since his divorce from Kathy the kids had kind of already accepted that this was bound to happen one day. Considering the part were their parents were always fighting and arguing and the more this happen the less their dad was home.

" Don't you just feel the love?" said munch breaking into Elliot's thoughts.

"I don't get it she wants this supposed guy to meet her in the woods and wear a pair of sunglasses with a pink rose. What kind of guy in his right mind would do that?" stated Olivia walking over to Elliot's desk sitting on the corner of his desk sticking her feet out in the walk way.

" I would do that for this new girl I'm seeing. I would like to meet someone in the woods tonight." Replied Elliot leaning forward in his sat glancing slightly over Olivia's body trying not making it obvious that they were dating let alone flirting right now. Olivia blushed slightly hoping no one noticed but Fin and Elliot diffently noticed.


End file.
